A Pesar de Todo
by MiloLM
Summary: [HUMANIZADO]. Porque él la amaría -la amaría, siempre la amaría, nunca dejaría de hacerlo- a pesar de todo. [Leonarai].


**Nombre del one-shot:** A Pesar de Todo.

 **Personajes:** Leonardo Hamato y Karai Oroku/Miwa Hamato.

 **Pairing:** Leorai [Leo x Karai].

 **Línea de tiempo:** AU/Humanos. Semi-canon.

 **Advertencias:** Disclaimer TMNT versión humana; los personajes no me pertenecen, créditos a Nick. OoC [Fuera de personaje]. Semi-AU [Universo Alterno]. Situaciones dramáticas, poco románticas, dolorosas y sádicas. Escenas subidas de tono [+13]; se recomienda discreción. Nada de lo ocurrido aquí tiene que ver con la serie original; todo es creado sin fines de lucro.

 **Puntos a tener en cuenta:** Narración. —Diálogo. **—Aclaraciones—.**

 **Clasificación:** T

 **Categoría:** Angustia, Drama, Romance.

 **Total de palabras:** 2075.

* * *

 **Summary:** Porque él la amaría **—la amaría, siempre la amaría, nunca dejaría de hacerlo—** a pesar de todo.

* * *

 _ **A Pesar de Todo**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Sentía un increíble e inigualable ardor en todo el cuerpo. Las heridas eran más dolorosas de lo que pensaba y recordaba, pero podía aguantar, no por nada era el que tenía más resistencia a la hora de batalla. Ni siquiera Rafa poseía un tipo de resistencia física y mental como la que poseía su líder. Además, después de todo, ya había sufrido lo suficiente. Aquello era como cosquillas si lo comparaban con las torturas anteriores. Tenía resistencia, sí, mucha.

Pero esa resistencia se estaba yendo, se estaba desvaneciendo lentamente, cada vez que ella volvía, y le causaba más daño todavía.

En ese momento se preguntaba, ¿cómo se dejó engañar tan fácilmente? Era claro que aquellas palabras eran puras mentiras, más viniendo de una persona como ella, una asesina, una kunoichi, maestra en el arte del engaño y la seducción. Debió haber sido menos crédulo, y no confiar en aquellas palabras, en aquellas engañosas palabras.

Lo habían atrapado, alejado de su familia, lo habían usado de experimento, hasta que finalmente la mosca mutante logró conseguir lo que tanto anhelaba: volver a ser humano. Gracias a él, por ser el conejillo de indias de ese psicópata.

Ahora también era un humano, y entonces se dio cuenta que su vida acabó. No podría jamás volver a casa siendo algo como eso, su familia no lo reconocería, seguramente lo dejarían de lado, lo abandonarían. No quería eso, no quería sufrir de algo como eso, claro que no. Inclusive prefería sufrir toda aquella tortura en vez de eso.

Soltó una ligera risa amarga, y se limpió la sangre que brotaba de su labio roto. Los grilletes que traía en las muñecas hicieron ruido al golpearse contra las cadenas que lo unían a una dura pared de concreto sólido, casi indestructible. Destructor se había tomado la molestia de meterlo en una de las celdas más vigiladas, oscuras e imposibles de escapar de toda la sede.

Leo apenas podía imaginarse que ese lugar alguna vez fue una iglesia. ¿Será que en realidad aquellos pastores o curas encerraban ahí a personas? ¿O era solo que Destructor mandó hacer aquellas celdas luego de comprar la edificación? No estaba seguro, pero tampoco quería darse un dolor de cabeza pensando en algo como eso.

Soltó un suspiro, reteniendo el gemido que también quería soltar debido al dolor de los golpes y las heridas que había recibido en los costados. Le dolía también, no solo en la parte física, sino en la parte del corazón **—no literalmente hablando, sino de la parte sentimental—**. Le dolía el haber dejado que ella lo manipulara, que le hiciera daño, que lo engañara de la peor forma, que lo traicionara.

— _Soy un idiota…_ —murmuró con una sonrisa triste, y un deje de odio hacia sí mismo que crecía a cada segundo y que no se detenía. Mientras más lo pensaba, más notaba que había sido un estúpido en creer que la hija de su enemigo llegaría a no tenderle una trampa, como las veces anteriores en las que se salvaba por poco. Esa vez no había funcionado, había caído directo a su red—. _Verdaderamente soy un idiota…_ —repitió más enojado y serio.

—Vaya que lo eres, Leo —aceptó la seductora voz que una vez amó oír, pero que en ese momento solo anunciaba la próxima sesión de tortura y frialdad, mezclados con odio y cinismo. Levantó su mirada azul, conectándola inmediatamente con aquellos orbes mieles, oscurecidos luego de los años, perdidos de felicidad, vacíos. Y aunque fueran así, a él seguían enamorándolo, seguían gustándole ese par de orbes de miel ya casi sin vida—. Un idiota sin sentido alguno. —Afirmó con una sonrisa en sus labios carmesíes.

El muchacho simplemente volvió a bajar la cabeza. No lo entendía, no lograba comprenderlo, no se entendía siquiera a sí mismo. No entendía el hecho de por qué, después de todo lo que ella había llegado a hacerle, después de destruirle de todas las maneras posibles, aun así, él seguía amándola, como siempre la amó desde la primera vez.

No sabía, no lo entendía. No comprendía por qué su corazón aún continuaba latiendo desenfrenado al verla entrar a la celda sabiendo bien su cabeza que aquello no significaba más que dolor y sufrimiento en todos los sentidos. Pero estando así todavía, estando tan destrozado por culpa suya, por culpa de esa engañosa kunoichi, aún y todavía más seguía queriéndola, seguía amándola.

Quizás era porque verdadera y únicamente la amaba. Sonaba ridículo, estúpido, sin sentido, pero esa era la única razón que se le venía a la mente. No tenía ninguna otra, ya que después de todo, tuvo varios cambios genéticos y era increíblemente sano, incluso podía recuperarse de una herida de muerte en minutos. Así que no era un tipo de enfermedad, o por lo menos, no una física.

—¿Sabes? —Empezó a hablar, con una ligera sonrisa en sus labios. La castaña se dedicó a prestarle atención, sin decir una sola palabra—. Puede que sea inmortal, pero eso no quita el hecho de que las torturas que practicas conmigo son realmente dolorosas. ¿No crees?

Ella soltó una corta risa de burla, y negó con la cabeza para luego acercarse más a él y arrodillarse enfrente.

—Tampoco es como si me importara realmente tu opinión, Leo. —Declaró con maldad. El ojiazul simplemente desvió la vista, no porque se sentía indignado sino por el simple hecho de que tenerla cerca le ponía los pelos de punta, lo dejaba realmente vulnerable.

Oyó su risa de burla, que daba comienzo de nuevo a aquellas largas torturas, aquellas que siempre le dejaban cicatrices imborrables y marcas en la mente que serían difíciles de ignorar, además de sentimientos oscuros, crueles, pero… nunca llegó a odiarla verdaderamente después de aquellas sesiones, nunca llegó a rechazarla incluso luego de todo lo malo.

No podía odiarla, no podía, no podía **—porque la quería, la quería mucho, demasiado, tanto que ese cariño no lo dejaba odiarla—**. Y le parecía estúpido a veces cuando lo pensaba, en todas aquellas veces, le parecía ridículo, realmente ridículo, sin un solo sentido de lógica.

Ella lo tomó del mentón con algo de rudeza, y lo hizo soltar un quejido que fue como música para sus oídos.

—Ahora, dime, ¿dónde están ellos? —preguntó una vez más, como rutina antes de todo lo que venía luego. Ya sabía cuál sería la respuesta del joven, aunque no perdía nada intentándolo una vez más.

Él sonrió de lado.

—Sabes que no te lo diré. Esa información _nunca_ me la sacarán. —Declaró firmemente, seguro de sí, con confianza. Prefería mil veces ser torturado antes de delatar a su familia.

Ella soltó una corta risa sarcástica **—y con una ligera pizca de dolor, de arrepentimiento, de tristeza por él—** , y lo soltó delicadamente, desviando la mirada vacía. Se irguió de vuelta y se alejó unos centímetros, mirando al chico que se encontraba de rodillas frente a ella, con la ropa rasgada y llena de manchas de sangre. Se mordió ligeramente el labio. Tenía que admitir que su lado psicópata al verlo así despertaba inevitablemente, lo hacía verse más… atractivo a su parecer. Le encantaba su voluntad, su convicción, su coraje, y, aunque había alegado que eso le parecía estúpido, era lo que la atraía a sentir una ligera sensación.

Rió suavemente, negando con la cabeza, y tiró a un lado el látigo que traía en su mano izquierda.

—Esto es inútil, Leo. —Admitió rendida. Ya habían pasado años desde que seguía preguntándole lo mismo, siempre lo mismo, siempre obteniendo la misma respuesta, siempre también estando obligada **—o a veces, haciéndolo por voluntad propia** — a torturarlo de la peor manera posible. Y él nunca daba la información. Pero las torturas no funcionaban, quizás solo un poco, no lo suficiente y había veces en las que la dañaban más a ella que a él. Pero no podía ni pensar en eso, nadie desvía enterarse.

Soltó un largo suspiro y se recostó en una pared hasta deslizarse quedando sentada al suelo, con una pierna flexionada y la otra estirada. Se quedó mirando al ya roto muchacho, examinándolo lentamente.

—¿Acaso no me vas a torturar como siempre? —preguntó molesto, esperando a que ella se creyera el tono lleno de odio que había fingido.

Más ella no era tonta. La engañosa allí era ella después de todo.

—No trates de intimidarme, Leonardo —negó con una sonrisa arrogante y fría—. Las mentiras no son lo tuyo, ¿sabes? —declaró con algo de burla. Él solamente soltó una corta risa.

Nunca, nunca, jamás. Eso era seguro. Llegaría a emplear un tono con verdadero odio hacia ella.

—Estoy cansada —aclaró con simpleza la kunoichi como si esa fuera la única razón necesaria para no hacerle daño esa vez—. No tengo ganas de hacerte daño hoy. Sería molesto esforzarme por algo tan inútil como lo es el tratar de sacarte información.

Hubo silencio, mucho silencio. La respiración del pelinegro era lenta, casi nula pero respiraba todavía, quería seguir haciéndolo y no sabía por qué. En ese momento estar muerto sería mejor que estar vivo. Sí, odiaba ser prácticamente inmortal, lo detestaba, quería que todo aquello acabase de una buena vez.

Pero sabía **—sí, lo sabía muy bien, y le dolía—** que si aquello acababa no volvería a admirar esos ojos mieles vacíos pero hermosos de nuevo. Nunca más los vería tan de cerca, no tendría más oportunidades. Una parte de él no quería eso, no quería que eso sucediera, ni siquiera quería pensar en no volver a ver a esa joven y engañosa kunoichi.

Estaba loco. El tiempo allí lo había enloquecido o eso él esperaba que fuese. Claramente y al parecer se había acostumbrado a verla a ella todos los días, y dejando de lado la parte cruel y sádica, ella era una buena compañía y amaba verla con ligeras sonrisas malvadas, y ni siquiera sabía por qué.

Quizás era porque la amaba. Porque la quería de una manera loca y enfermiza. De una manera masoquista, quizás. Sabiendo bien que todo aquello estaba realmente mal, realmente equivocado.

— **Y había algo dentro de él que le decía, que le obligaba, que lo ayudaba también a no odiarla ni en lo más mínimo y que también le hacía recordar con fervor esos pequeños instantes, momentos buenos en los que pasó junto a la muchacha de ojos mieles—.**

Y entonces poco a poco comenzaba a aceptarlo, a no odiarse a sí mismo por ser como era, por sentir aquello. No lo entendía, pero lo soportaba, lo aceptaba a pesar de que fuese malo.

A pesar de todo.

Porque él la amaría **—la amaría, siempre la amaría, nunca dejaría de hacerlo—** a pesar de todo.

— _A pesar de todo…_ —murmuró, captando la atención de la kunoichi. Levantó la vista, y le sonrió ligeramente, casi sarcásticamente, pero para sí mismo—. A pesar de todo… sigo queriéndote. Sigo amándote.

Ella no contestó.

Porque ella también sentía lo mismo.

A pesar de todo.

—Estamos los dos locos, entonces.

* * *

 **¿Fin?**

* * *

 _ **N/A:**_ _Inserte momo de 'No es lo que esperaba, pero estoy contento'. :v_

 _No me sale el Leo Yandere… bueno sí, técnicamente aquí es Yandere._

 _Por si no me comprenden, les explico: Yandere viene de los términos 'Yan' (enfermo) y 'Dere' (amor-amoroso). Por lo que para mí me parece algo lógico que esto sea un tipo de 'amor enfermizo', puesto que, ¿quién se enamoraría de alguien que lo tortura? Bueno, señoras y señores, esto es el más puro yanderismo de nuestro querido Leonardo._

 _No sé si me explique bien, pero bue…_

 _Eso era todo lo que quería decir, por si no les agradaba el one-shot._

 _¡Gracias por leer! ¡Nos vemos!_

— _ **Melody.**_


End file.
